


Deeper Meanings

by kivvyin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety, Awkwardness, Bisexuality, College, Demisexuality, Exploration of sexuality, Film Student, Light Angst, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Music, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Character, Rating May Change, Slight out of character, Slow Burn, art student, ex-boyfriend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8194112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kivvyin/pseuds/kivvyin
Summary: Noya is just starting college as a film major.Asahi is in his second year of art.They meet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something that's not sad(or at least intended to be).

Noya couldn't believe that he got into this university: he'd been wanting to go here since he was a child. He looked down at his phone to check his schedule. His first class, history of cinematography I, starts at 8am(too early if you ask him), but he makes it a purpose to get there early. The halls are more empty than he expected, he's only passed three people so far. The school itself is small with under 2000 students attending, Which is why he never expected to get in so easily. It is sort of off the map, so to speak. It wasn't introduced to him during his college and career sessions, he found it himself.  

Every since he was young, Nishinoya has always wanted to get into film. He found awe in adventure movies and always yearned to be the shining lead. But he doesn't want to act. He's too nervous for that. He found, as he looked into filmography more, that he was more intrigued by the behind the scenes. When he saw 'the making of' extra of movies he liked, it would make him love them a million times more. He used to take movies at face value, it wasn't until he was older that he saw the magic behind them 

When he reaches his room, he still has ten minutes to wait. It's his first day there and he thinks it's obvious. He's giving off 'freshman' vibes: the 'I'm nervous and frightened please don't look at me' vibes. He quickly takes in his surrounding. Despite the long hallway there's only five doors(well technically ten since they're all double), it makes him wonder how big the lecture rooms are; online it said the average class was 30 students at most. He looks at his phone again, eight minutes left. Letting out a sigh he continues looking around. 

The corridor he's in breaks off to a wider lobby towards the middle. The lobby has couches and a table, as well as a counter with a coffee system. _Coffee sounds good about now._  He thinks to himself, and he steps toward the machine. His mind starts racing. What if he makes a fool out of himself while trying to get the coffee? What if he ends up not getting to class on time like he wanted? His thoughts stop abruptly when he bumps into something.  

"Oh- are you okay?" A kind voice says as a hand grabs his shoulder. 

"Yes, thank you." Noya replies. He looks to find a face for the voice. His eyes go up, followed by his head tilting. _Oh my god._ Even though the voice was so soft, the man it come from didn't look like it. The man had a goatee and long hair passing his collarbone. His shirt was black with smudges and powder all over it. Nishinoya's eyes wander down to the hand still occupying his shoulder. It's calloused and cut, and, much like his shirt, covered.  

The man, alerted by the intense stare at his hand, retracts. "I'm sorry-oh-I got clay on you. I'm so sorry." He then proceeds to, in a fruitless effort, wipe away the residue. Noya lets out a laugh. 

"It's fine, don't mind." His response was breathy. He was trying to hold down his laughter. He went to  look down at his phone and from the corner of his eye saw smashed pottery on the floor. "Was that yours?", he asked, voice small. 

"Oh. Yes, it is." The man looked slightly saddened by the broken pieces. Noya stifles out an apology while bowing repeatedly. Shaking his and hand waving his hand dismissively, the taller man says it's fine. Just as Noya was about to apologize again, his phone went off. _Class is starting._   

Noya shot up and turned, saying sorry one last time as he sped to class. 

This was going to be a long day. 

- 

Noya walked into the classroom, again surprised by the lack of people. He makes his way to the middle of the room. The desks are long, there's two columns of them about six rows each. He goes up the steps to  the third row, column closest to the door. So far there's only three other people in the room, not including the professor. He mindlessly taps his fingers on the table to the rhythm of the clock. After a few second he takes out his phone and starts wasting time. He checks and double checks and triple checks his schedule; making sure he knows where to go next. Right now he's in room Lecture A3. His next class is in Study C1. 

The class starts filling up with more and more students. Most of them seem to be his age(the youngest in the class), however, there are a few that look older, unexpectedly so.  

The professor gives her speech about how the semester will go and starts a lesson. The first assignment she gave was easy for Noya. It was about how much is put into a movie that a viewer doesn’t see. They to write an opinionated piece about the broad subject. Noya chose to write about how every artistic choice has a greater purpose than to just be creative. 

After an hour, the class was dismissed. This threw Noya off, the class was supposed to last two hours. What was he supposed to do for an extra, unplanned hour. 

- 

He decided to walk around some more. There's so much to the campus he hasn’t explored. For the past week, Noya hadn't left his dorm. He took that time to get to know his roommate, Tanaka. The amount that Nishinoys learned about him in such short amount of time was astonishing. Tanaka, or Ryuu as he wanted to be called, is going here for music performance with a focus in percussion theatre. Ryuu's favorite food is melonpan, he's a pisces, he wants a cute girlfriend, he identifies as pansexual(Noya didn't know what it meant until that moment) and he misses being a senpai(an odd fact that Noya relates to).  

He passes by the coffee maker and feels himself get embarrassed. He can see dried clay stuck on the rug. His cheeks flushed, partially from the embarrassment, but also because he thought of the awkward man he encountered. Noya started to admire the way his hair fell down his neck, how the marks and cuts on his hands matched him so well. The way that his voice almost glided through the air. Noya laughs at himself quietly. He leans down to try to pick the clay from the fibers.  

He felt bad about the mess, the fact that he broke the man's art piece, and that he didn't even ask for his name. _Ah, so stupid._  His fingers are now moving absent mindedly. If anyone else were to have seen him, they's think he's crazy. Luckily there wasn't anyone around. At least, that's what he thought.  

Coming from down the hall, Noya could hear a group of people. Someone was light heartedly singing. From the sounds, Noya guessed the person was skipping too.  

The singing stopped, "Did you hear what happened to Asahi? Poor guy doesn’t know how to talk to people. We need to help him, Daichi~." 

"I don’t think we can do anything about that, hun." The other man smiles and tilts his head slightly. 

Noya stands from his position on the floor, he makes himself look occupied at the counter. The two men walk past him.  

"I think we can! Asahi is a great guy!" The gray haired man says to the brunette who nods in agreement.   

They don't seem to notice Noya or his awkwardness.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. (I didn't get to have it checked by anyone so I'm sorry for any mistakes.) I do plan to write more. My goal is to have this be 10 chapters.  
> Follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/nokenma) for updates and such @ nokenma.


End file.
